Running
by Bucolic
Summary: Two runners cross the path of destiny. A three part look into the power of soul mates and desire. A brief AU story between Itachi and Sakura.
1. Part One

**Part One**

Itachi Uchiha loved to run. Human interaction drained him. His daily run at precisely 6.00AM each morning was an effective method of escaping the idiotic, simple-minded people he was forced to work with. It also allowed him time to himself, something which he constantly craved and was far too often deprived of. An escape; a time for uninterrupted solitude and solid thinking. Nothing could distract him. The unused, hidden back-road he had stumbled upon a few years ago had been a blessing - he could run without ever having to see another soul.

His life was boring and solitary and had been for quite some time. It had been nothing but routine and predicability until the day he caught a glimpse of pink hair, green eyes and the faintest whiff of cherry blossoms whilst running on a particularly humid morning. Despite his stoic personality, one glance of this mysterious woman somehow piqued his curiosity. For reasons unfathomable to the detective, at many points throughout his day he found his thoughts straying towards the woman. Itachi reasoned that it must have been the impossible combination of her genes that caused the girl with the ridiculously bright pink hair and too-green eyes to stick in his mind.

—-

Sakura Haruno loved to run. The breeze in her hair, the burn in her legs and the gorgeous scenery gave her a sense of freedom that could not be found in any other facets of her daily life. At 6.00AM each morning, she donned her sneakers and headed out through her apartment door. It had been luck - and a severely lacking sense of direction - that found her stumbling across a gorgeous path near the beach, hidden behind a screen of shrubbery and trees. Jogging along slowly, it was not long before the golden rising sun, the sound of the ocean waves and the salty smell of the beach persuaded her to claim this seemingly uninhabited running path as her own. There was also another factor - the sighting of a gorgeously tall, dark and mysterious man that ran past her, too.

The first time the mysterious man ran past her, she was utterly surprised to see another person on the hidden path. She was also a little blown away by his dark hair, dark eyes and deliciously high cheekbones. Sakura's second glance of him left her utterly entranced and infatuated. The third sighting left her caught up in the sheer power and mysteriousness that his aura radiated. By the fourth sighting, she felt the dire need to know the stranger in spite of her common sense. The fifth time Sakura saw him, and the last sighting for the next few weeks, they made eye contact. By this time, she was his.

On the sixth day, she didn't see him. Nor on the seventh. Days flew by but she continued to run each morning, holding on to the vain hope that she might see him again. She would keep running.

—

Although Itachi didn't want to admit it, something about this woman stirred things in him that he hadn't felt in a very long time. The way her apple green eyes followed him, the beautiful flush on her cheeks and the smell of cherry blossom. He wanted her like he had never wanted anyone before. But his life was royally screwed. He knew he was a horrible, dark person that would inevitably hurt her. His family was gone and his relationships with women always ended in heartbreak. As much as it pained him, he stopped running to stop seeing her; this woman who had been haunting his thoughts and dreams. He hadn't slept properly in days. Forgetting her was better for both of them.

It wasn't long before his heart started hurting. He wasn't sure why.

Itachi threw himself into his work, trying everything to get the woman out of his head. What little hours of sleep he got were filled with pink hair and green eyes. His heart continued to hurt. Trying to forget her was only causing him more and more trouble.

The detective figured that the only way to soothe his aching heart was to see her again. For too long he had pushed those he loved away. Maybe it was his turn to be a little selfish. _Yes, _he decided. _I need her. _Itachi resolved not to hurt her.

After a long absence, Itachi woke early, tied his shoes and jogged out the door to the familiar path. His heart beat quickly in his chest for the first 15 minutes of his run as he thought about seeing her. What if she had chosen a different route by now? What if he never saw her again? His chest tightened painfully as he thought of the possibilities. His whirring mind stopped, however, as he spied a bobbing pink head. She was still here. Itachi hadn't planned this far ahead - should he stop her? Should he smile? No, that was not him. He would wait for her to make the first move, so he was sure that this attraction was a two-way street.

Sakura stubbornly held on to the hope that she would see her mystery man again. _Her man? Where had that come from? _Thoughts swirled incessantly in her head but were instantly stilled as she saw his towering figure. Her heart wouldn't slow. She had resolved to speak to him if she ever saw him again. It was now or never.

_Here goes nothing. _"Hey!" Sakura yelled from a distance. The man jogged closer before responding with a quiet hello, his low and melodic voice everything she had hoped it would be.

"You need to walk with me," spoke Sakura, ever the one to get straight to the point. She mentally berated herself as he shot her a quizzical look.

"I don't know you," responded the tall man. Sakura's heart sank. Maybe he didn't feel what she felt. Yet, always the one to pursue what she wanted, Sakura continued. She would not miss out on this chance.

"I want to know you. I haven't stopped running here for days just because I wanted to see you again."

Itachi felt… pleased. Happy, even. Was that the emotion? It had been so long. Yes, happy, he decided.

Keeping a straight face, he walked towards her. As he reached her side, her pleasant voice spoke again.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm a doctor at the Konoha hospital."

"Itachi Uchiha. Detective."

_Oh, so he's the silent type. I wonder what's beneath the facade. _

There was a silence as the two walked side by side, both contemplating what to say next. He looked down at her as she began to speak.

"There's something about you…" she began timidly. "I don't know what it is. Whether it's my imagination - I want to pursue it further. Come to dinner with me. We may not know each other, so feel free to say no. But I don't want to always ask myself about what could have been."

He felt it too. Whatever it was. He was drawn to her like a moth to flame - she was unique, different. She knew what she wanted and was confident and innocent and breathtakingly beautiful.

His silence must have scared her, because she began to ramble. "I know I'm very straightforward. I just think that maybe we could have something and of course it's okay for you to say no, I would definitely understand. I should probably just leave now becau - "

"I'll come."

"Oh. Well. there's a cute little ramen shop near the hospital. How about 8 tonight? I'll meet you inside."

"I'll see you then," was all that Itachi said before he jogged back the way he came. He was glad she couldn't see his face - for the first time in months, a smile adorned his feature and lit his eyes. His heart had finally stopped aching.


	2. Part Two

**AN: For some reason, no page breaks are working. Please excuse this.**

**Part Two**

Itachi didn't think he could handle sitting through an entire day at work with thoughts of the pinkette swirling through his brain. He would see her tonight. The beautiful, intriguing female. Would she be as smart as she looked? Hopefully she would be able to keep up with the conversation. _God knows all of the other gir -_

"Itachi, I need you to look over this case. I'm overrun."

Itachi glanced up to see Shisui. "I can't."

"Why the hell not?" quipped his coworker.

"I'm busy."

"Itach - "

"Leave it." Itachi was quickly growing tired of the conversation and scowled at the other male.

"Oh, my God. Itachi Uchiha met a girl."

...

Sakura flitted around the hospital for the rest of her day after their meeting this morning. Her step was lighter and she wore a smile to light up the room. Humming gently, she filled out paperwork but couldn't help her thoughts from straying to the gorgeous Uchiha. He was damned good looking and powerful and so in charge. _What should I wear tonight? Oh, God. Should I dress fancy or casual? It's only ramen so I gue - _

_"_You met someone."

Sakura jumped. "Pig! You should at least knock before coming in!"

"Who is he?" Ino asked, eager for all of the information she could get.

"How did you know?" demanded Sakura.

"Hmm… the spring in your step, you've been smiling all day and you're positively glowing."

"I'll tell you if you find me something to wear tonight."

"Forehead! You should have just asked. Now who is he?"

...

It was time. Ino had dressed Sakura in a simple flowing skirt and crop. Putting on the smallest amount of makeup and curling her hair, Sakura knew she looked cute. Excitement, anticipation and nerves swirled around in her stomach. Walking into the ramen shop, she greeted the waiter and soon caught sight of a sitting Itachi. Dressed in a simple button-down shirt with rolled sleeves, he looked the picture of perfection. Her heart sped in her chest as he nodded slightly in her direction. She walked to the table.

"Hi, Itachi. Thanks for coming."

"Hello, Sakura." The way he said her name had her heart pumping. Blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Busy day at work?" She asked, starting a conversation.

"Always is." The way he said it made her want to jump and kiss away the crease that had formed between his eyebrows. Looking down at the menu, Itachi focused on the food items. Sakura did the same.

"I'm interested to see what you'll get," Sakura stated. Itachi looked at her questioningly. "I believe that food can say a lot about a person. What's your favourite food?"

Frankly, Itachi was surprised and found the serious look on Sakura's face quite amusing. He decided not to lie. She should know everything about him anyway, regardless of how embarrassing it was. "Dango."

Shocked silence was the reply. He knew that people became confused whenever he ordered dango. He supposed that no one had ever expected someone like him to like such a sweet food considering his sour disposition.

"I love dango! See, there's something we have in common! It's a shame they don't have it here."

_A woman after my own heart. _Itachi smirked. "A shame indeed." And with further thought, "I'll have the spicy house special."

"I think I'll have the same. Water to drink?"

"Please."

...

The night passed pleasantly for the couple. They found themselves enjoying each others company and challenging each other in verbal battles. Sakura was indeed smart and Itachi proved a match for her intellect. The silence while they ate was comfortable and companionable and pleasant. At times, they caught each others eye and smiled inwardly. Both were completely enamoured with each other, though Itachi was more reserved. He worried for her. Breaking someone as perfect as she would break him.

Itachi walked Sakura home after dinner. The walk was silent, both lost in their thoughts. Arriving at her doorstep, Sakura's heart began to beat faster and faster. _Is he going to kiss me? Should I make the first move? _Itachi's voice broke her thoughts. "I had a good time tonight, Sakura." Her heart leapt with joy. "Me too. Will I see you again?"

Itachi's answer was a lingering kiss upon her lips that left her tingling. Despite his better judgement, he needed to get closer to her, broken hearts be damned. She was intoxicating. "Definitely," was his parting word as he smirked slightly, turned and walked back towards his house. _Oh, _she thought. _I've got it bad. _


	3. Part Three

**Part Three**

The next two weeks were the best of Sakura's life. The day after their first date, Itachi appeared in her office in the mid-afternoon, alerting her to his presence with a swift knock to her door. As always, seeing him made her breath hitch in her throat and butterflies flit around in her stomach. Sakura dropped her pen in surprise.

"Itachi! What are you doing here?" she asked, heat flooding to her cheeks. Her hair was in a knot on the top of her head and she was in a white lab coat. _God, I must look terrible._

_She looks so beautiful like this. _

Closing the distance between them, Itachi took three long strides and bent to pick up the pen that lay at her feet. "It's time for your lunch break."

"How did you even know that…?" she said under her breath, eyeing a particularly interesting spot on the floor. She rarely took her lunch break, instead choosing to keep a close eye on her experiments and help around the hospital when it was needed.

"I asked the receptionist."

"Oh."

Silence stretched between them. She flushed in embarrassment. "Um…"

Swiftly, Itachi bent his head down to plant a small kiss on her cheek. "Let's go."

From that day onwards, Itachi had arrived at precisely 1.00PM each day to collect her from work and take the blushing doctor to lunch. The two grew closer and closer - Itachi was stunned to find that his feelings had only grown stronger instead of fading like they usually did. He became equally terrified and infatuated with the strength of his emotions towards the pink-haired woman.

Itachi soon realised that he would have to step up his game in order to keep her from growing bored. Forgoing their usual lunch date, Itachi gave a note to the hospital receptionist to give to Sakura. It contained a simple inscription.

_Sakura,_

_Sorry I can't take you to lunch. I've made dinner reservations instead. Wear something formal - I'll pick you up at 7.30._

_Itachi_

Sakura was pleasantly surprised to read this note, poring over the neat script and words again and again. The same question arose that had plagued her on the first date. _What on earth will I wear? _Knowing that area of expertise was beyond her, she called her best friend.

"Ino pig, I need help."

"What's wrong now?"

"I need something to wear tonight."

On the conclusion of her shift, Sakura travelled to Ino's house to sort out clothes to wear. The two had decided on a deep red, one-sleeved dress that reached mid-thigh. On Ino's instruction, she had forgone the bra and donned only a red thong. Sexy, elegant. Perfect.

Itachi would be lying if he said he wasn't blown away by Sakura. She was perfection. Everything about this woman was wonderful, and he was falling hard. He found it impossibly difficult to stop staring at her. Her lips, her eyes, her dress… everything captured his attention. The date itself was good, too - Itachi bought Sakura only the best wine and salmon. She was suitably impressed, and, if she had to admit, a little turned on. Everything about this man lit her up from the inside. She desired him like no other - both on a physical and mental level.

As Itachi walked Sakura to her door at the end of their date, he was overcome by the need to claim her. She was unlike anyone he had ever met before - she was beautiful and smart and fiery and passionate. This time, he was determined not to screw it up. He would be chivalrous and respectful and loyal. As they reached the door, thoughts of chivalry flew out the window as she looked up at him with her clear green eyes. She was too hard to resist, and when she looked at him like he was the only person in the world, a surge of adoration and lust and love shot through him. _Damn it. I just can't help it. _Itachi's mouth crashed down upon hers in a searing kiss. Their tongues connected and she let out a moan that went straight to his groin. He so desperately wanted to take her tonight. He needed her more than anything. But in his mind, he knew that she would only end up hurt. Sex was complicated and he'd screw up somewhere along the line anyway. He'd rather keep things how they were now - as friends. It would be easier that way. Wouldn't it?

_Friends? Friends who kiss? Is that what this is? Are we officially together now? Should I ask? _

Pulling away from her and his confusing thoughts, he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, leaving her with a simple statement. "I'll see you tomorrow." It was the hardest thing that he had ever done.

Sakura had dressed to the nines. She had done everything by the book… her dress was red, low-cut and her hair curled and mussed. Donning heels that made her legs stretch on forever, she knew that she looked sexy. She had prepared for this night - the shaving, the make-up. She had even worn a thong, damn it! And it was all for nothing. Why didn't he want her as desperately as she wanted him?

Sakura nodded mutely and turned to unlock her door, not bothering to hide her disappointment. Itachi stared at her back as she entered. The pink-haired beauty offered a weak smile as she closed the door, already preparing for a night of ice-cream and sappy movies. Pulling off her dress and removing her make-up, Sakura grabbed her oversized tee shirt and pulled it over her head, grabbing a pint of ice-cream from the freezer on her way to the television. Damn him. He was far too hot and far too cold.

_I wish he'd make up his mind. _

Itachi mentally kicked himself as he began the arduous trek home. He was a fool! He burned with desire for this woman, this beauty who had intrigued him since the first time she had run past him. Head battled with heart in a fierce argument. He'd always been logical. But this woman… something about her threw his common sense out the window and quietened any thoughts in his head. An idiot could see that they were a perfect match. He knew they were. But he didn't want to ruin what they had so soon. He would treasure her friendship for as long as he could.

_But what if it was different this time? _

Before Itachi's mind had time to argue, his heart was leading him to Sakura's front doorstep. Knocking thrice, he bounced from foot to foot. This surprised him, considering he'd never been a fidgety man. This woman would be the death of him. Before he had time to ponder it further, the cranky face of a tired Sakura pulled open the door, a crease forming between her perfectly sculpted eyebrows. It instantly smoothed out as she realised it was him.

"Itachi? What do you wa -"

Before Sakura could finish her sentence, Itachi grabbed her face and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. He had never felt anything like this before - and neither had she. Sakura threaded her fingers through his hair and, in turn, Itachi stroked her face and pulled her into his warmth. Sparks flew between them as he pushed her up against the hallway wall, pressing himself against her. He was growing hard already from her fiery kissing. She responded in kind, pushing her hips back against him and creating delicious friction between them. It had been far too long for Sakura - her body ached with a burning need for him.

"Clothes. Off." Sakura panted. "Now." Itachi growled as she began to unbutton his shirt, scratching his chest slightly as she went. Pulling it from his torso, she took in the sight of him. Pale skin, abs, a fine line of hair travelling from his bellybutton downwards… _Gorgeous. _Before Sakura had a chance to work on his belt, she felt Itachi's hands pulling her oversized pyjama shirt up, up, up before it was over her head and she stood in nothing but her red thong. Sakura, embarrassed and unused to such attention, crossed her arms over her breasts. Itachi smirked and grabbed her arms, pulling them away so he could see all of her. _She's gorgeous…_ Sakura swore she could see Itachi's pupils dilate as he stared at her. Suddenly, he crashed his mouth to hers once again, dominating her body and her soul.

Itachi kissed down Sakura's jaw and neck before bending his knees slightly to pick her up. The passionate kissing continued as Itachi carried her to the bedroom. Breaking the kiss momentarily to survey the room, he chuckled to himself. Clothes strewn over the carpet, splashes of the colour pink and books everywhere. So very Sakura and exactly what he imagined it would look like. Placing her gently on the bed, he broke apart from her and looked into her eyes. "You're beautiful," he murmured, observing her blush as it travelled down her neck. He slowly lowered his head and planted kisses from her earlobe to the column of her neck, finding the sweet spot near her shoulder that resulted in a long, breathy moan. Itachi felt himself harden further as she arched and brushed her nipples against his bare chest.

"Touch me, Itachi," she whispered. She was too hot, too breathless and her thoughts were far too clouded with lust. "I need you."

"And I need you too. But I want to take it slow. I want to saviour you. I want to feel you squirm and writhe beneath me as I bring you closer to you release. I want to hear your moans. I need to see and feel all of you."

A roll of his hips against her centre had her drawing in a sharp intake of breath. Dipping his head to her breasts, he placed small kisses and bites while his hands explored the rest of her. He pinched a nipple between two fingers, leaving Sakura panting and writhing beneath him. Itachi's hand slowly crept lower and lower before she felt his hand brush tentatively over her thighs. Pausing in his ministrations, he looked up at her almost shyly, asking her silently for permission. There was no going back now. Sakura answered by pulling his lips up to hers to meet in a heady kiss.

Sakura swore she was in heaven. As Itachi ghosted his slender fingers over her barely clothed centre, she couldn't help her automatic response of bucking up against his hand. Itachi smirked. Sakura also couldn't help it when she forcefully grabbed his hand and pressed it against her, grinding against his it. She inwardly cheered when her forward action forced the smirk straight off Itachi's face.

"Oh, God, Sakura. You're going to kill me."

She began to giggle but her laughs soon died down as Itachi began to rub her pussy more forcefully, creating friction against her. Sakura writhed and moaned at the stimulation. Her sounds grew louder as Itachi bit down on her neck and pushed her thong aside to make way for his fingers, stroking her wetness and revelling in the evidence of her desire. Had he done this? His ego swelled inside his chest. Resolved to make it an experience she would never forget, he began to kiss down her stomach. When he kissed _there_, Sakura's eyes flew open in shock.

"Itachi! What are you do - "

Before she could finish her sentence, he plunged his middle finger inside her and licked her most sensitive place.

"Oh, God!"

"No, just Itachi," he smugly replied from below her waist. He continued his ministrations until he felt Sakura tense and let out a loud moan of pleasure as she orgasmed under his tongue. Before he knew it, she had flipped him on his back and began to kiss him, tasting herself on his tongue.

"Your turn."

Itachi barely had time think before she pulled down his underwear and grabbed his manhood firmly in her hands. One quick stroke had him groaning and a drag of her tongue against his tip had him crying out. Pulling him into her mouth, Sakura slowly began to bob up and down as Itachi threaded his fingers in her hair, groaning from under her.

Itachi was about to come undone. Her tongue was in all the right places and her mouth, _her beautiful mouth, _felt far too amazing around his cock. Sensing the tightening in his lower stomach, Itachi pulled her up and kissed her unabashedly. He had been so close - but he was no where near finished with her.

"Itachi? What are you doing?"

Flipping Sakura on her back, Itachi hovered over her. "Are you on birth control?"

"Of course."

"So you've been expecting this?"

"Well… um. Yes. You are rather attractive and irresistible, you know."

Itachi's response was a smirk and a quick pull of her thong down her slender legs. Rubbing his tip over her opening, he asked if Sakura was ready, though he already knew the answer.

"Fuck me, Itachi."

That was all the encouragement he needed as he aligned himself with her opening. Pushing gently, he was enveloped with velvety heat that threatened to make him cum straightaway. Beneath him, Sakura writhed. _She's far too sexy for her own good. _Pulling back and pushing into her again had Sakura gasping.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Oh, yes, Itachi. Keep going."

Itachi slowly began to move in and out of her. Sakura's belly began to tighten and she was aware that she wasn't going to last long at all. The way he was moving, his weight above her and his hair hanging over them like a curtain - _Oh Jesus! He hit the right spot. _She moaned her approval.

"There. Right there, Itachi!"

Again and again he hit her G-spot before slipping his hand between them to blindly rub her clit. And all too soon the sensations caused her to explode around him, gasping for air as he continued to pump in to her at a frenzied rate. Only seconds after Sakura, Itachi came. Rolling off of her, the pair continued to suck in breath and lay until their hearts slowed.

"Jesus, Itachi, I had no idea…"

"No idea about what?" he murmered, almost asleep.

"That sex could possibly be so good."

His only reply was a lazy chuckle and an automatic response of pulling Sakura against his chest. Before he drifted off into oblivion, he had to ask.

"Sakura… are we dating?"

"No shit, Sherlock," and a shove against his chest was her amused reply before the two began to sleep. Although her eyes were closed, she could still hear his sleepy words.

"I won't ever hurt you. I promise."

**FIN**


End file.
